Automatic speech recognition (ASR) is an important technology that is used in mobile devices to allow users to provide input as spoken words. In order to be useful, ASR systems must be able to generate accurate results using reasonable amounts of resources.
In general, achieving more accurate results will require more resources, such as more memory or processing power. The use of additional resources can allow more sophisticated modeling of speech input that can improve results. However, ASR is a technology that must often be performed by a mobile device with limited resources, but achieving accurate results is still important because otherwise ASR may be unable to generate results or may generate mistaken results.